


50 Day Challenge

by Little_Ki



Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 day challenge, Acting, Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Break Up, Clubbing, DAMN IT MADARA, F/M, Fluff, I CHANGED THE RATING OF THIS CAUSE OF YOUR CHAPTER, I TOOK A LOOK AT MY PROMPT LIST AND IT DOES GET ANGSTY, I live for flustered weak genma, Meddling Friends, Multiple Lives, Mystery, Oh god im scared, Post-Break Up, Random situations, Trapped In A Closet, a little teeny tiny very small hints of daddy kink, bailing you out of jail au, but its madara, damn you madara and the preconceived notions I have of you, drinking is mentioned but only done by other people!, lots of stuff that hasn't been covered yet, meddling siblings, mentions of drinking (JUST IN ONE CHAPTER), nothing too steamy or explicit, still pg, thank god for drunk friends, unless one of the prompts get angsty, will probably be mostly fluff, wow Itachi just learn to let it go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ki/pseuds/Little_Ki
Summary: Challenging myself to write a drabble every day for 50 days. Pairings will be between my original female character with Kakashi, Minato, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Sakumo, Shi, and many others. Prepare for the weird, the random, and of course, the fluffy. :)
Relationships: Baki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Sakumo/Original Female Character(s), Hoshigaki Kisame/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s), Omoi (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 1: Hatake Sakumo (I'm in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my old Fanfiction account that I started working on last year but apparently forgot about... I've been in a bit of a writing slump lately and decided to try this again. If anyone has any prompts or characters you are interested in, leave them in the comments and I might take a stab at it! :)

Prompt 1: Use the lyrics of your favorite song as the basis for a short story.

Song: I'm In Love - Bobby (iKon)

* * *

_When I'm next to you_

_The world plays a song for me sometimes_

The first time Sakumo asked her out, Hikari had just saved his squad.

It wasn't the first time they met but it was the first time Sakumo actually saw her. He had been badly injured and watching her heal him while still keeping the rogue nin at bay with her wind manipulation, left him in awe. She made quite a sight in the green glow of her healing but with her long brown hair dancing in the wind, he knew at that moment she was special.

The first time Hikari rejected him she didn't give any reason. Simply shook her head as she rushed him into the operating room.

_Baby I'm in love_

_A love that won't ever come to me again_

_I'm in love yes I'm in love with you_

The second time Sakumo asked her out, Hikari had been sleeping in a tree.

He hadn't seen her in months since she lived outside of the village. As soon as his nose found her scent he took to the roofs and ended up at a large willow just outside of the village. Muting his chakra, he moved until he was on the branch next to her. She began to stir from his movements and her lashes fluttered gently against her light complexion. Sakumo was stunned and at that moment wanted nothing else but to see that sight every morning for the rest of his life.

The second time Hikari rejected him she clearly and firmly declined, but still didn't give any reason.

_I might give you a hard time baby_

_But after time, when you look back_

_I hope you'll be smiling, my baby_

_So I can be your last that no one else was_

_So come and take my hand_

The third time Sakumo asked her out he was desperate.

He had been venting to his civilian childhood friend Chi at her family's store when he caught whiff of her scent. Scanning the crowded marketplace he found her staring at them with the gentlest look in her eyes. For as long as he had known her, Sakumo had never minded the mask she wore on her lower face. But at that moment, he desperately wanted to see what kind of expression she was making. Then she disappeared.

Days, weeks, then months passed before he saw her again. He had been meeting Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru for drinks in the Village of Tea when he saw her at the bar. In seconds he was caging her in his arms and asking her to give him a chance. Since the first day they had met she had never left his mind. If she truly had no interest in him and asked he would leave her alone forever. But he didn't feel that was the case at all.

She was the one treating him each time he was at the hospital. The nurses had gossiped how if she wasn't the one leading the surgeries, she would come in half way, or be waiting outside to step in if needed. Their hushed whispers included nightly vigils during critical monitoring and frequent checks on his file seemingly to track his recovery. With such vested concern for his health and well-being, he couldn't help but hope that she held some feelings for him as well.

_I'll hold onto you_

_When you're about to collapse_

_I'll be your shoulder_

_So you can rest_

_I'll walk with you_

_When no one's there_

_I won't let go of your hand_

_I'll keep telling you_

_Baby I'm in love with you_

The first time Hikari agreed to go out with him there was confusion in her eyes. Sakumo didn't mind. He only needed a chance to show her he was completely in love with her.


	2. Day 2: Nara Shikamaru (Let's Not Fall in Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Write a mystery. Start with a question and write until you answer it. If you don't know the answer: even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at mysteries so I remember this one being a challenge. Hopefully there was enough mystery to get you thinking :) 
> 
> Song Inspiration: Let's Not Fall in Love - Big Bang

It was chaotic. The Rookie 12 had invited Hikari’s team to celebrate the end of the Chuunin Exams with barbeque. Naruto, Choji, and Kiba were trying to eat the restaurant out of business, with Neji and Sasuke were politely arguing while sitting in two different booths. Surprisingly, Shino and Lee were also animatedly discussing their bouts, and for once, Ino and Sakura weren’t fighting, instead they were commandeering a table with the rest of the girls and eagerly chattering about _something._ Despite the chaos, Shikamaru found that his eyes were trained on Hikari. No one seemed to notice that her team never voluntarily gave any details about themselves or that they were only eating the vegetables, but that wasn’t the only thing about them that went unnoticed.

Like how their group got through the forest of death without a scratch. He heard the proctors whisper how only the team from sand had been able to do that, and after seeing Gaara’s sand armor it wasn’t surprising. They had even won their preliminary matches with ease and had been the only team to have everyone move on to the final. When asked they said their clan wanted to test their abilities for advancement, yet clearly their skills were above genin.

His father wouldn’t tell him much about the Tsubaki clan, except that they were part of Konoha at its founding but left the village not long after the Sandaime came into power.

* * *

In surprising turn of events, Shikaku arranged for him to train with Hikari to prepare for the tournament. He found it bizarre, but his dad had shrugged and said this was a rare opportunity. When he pointed out that he could’ve gone against Sai in the second round and her in the third, she crinkled her eyes in amusement.

“ _Sai and I won’t lose just because I trained with his opponent. Don’t underestimate us.”_

After spending a month together, somehow, she became part of his daily routine. It didn’t feel right when he walked past their tea shop and didn’t see her sitting outside with two cups of tea. When he went out for Ramen with his team, he found himself ordering an extra bowl of her favorite. Sometimes when he woke up in his family’s meadow, he half expected to see her lying beside him.

* * *

The two of them were cloud watching, talking about random topics and somehow the conversation drifted towards marriage. He joked that the two of them should pretend to court each other to get their clans off their back. Shin mentioned that Hikari was their clan heiress, so he assumed she would be dealing with engagement talks as well.

When he didn’t get a dry quip right away, he looked over and saw an indiscernible expression in her eyes. While he had been joking, he wouldn’t object to spending more time with her. The silence stretched a bit longer before he propped himself on his elbow to face her more fully.

“ _What’s on your mind?”_ After several moments, Hikari turned towards him.

“ _Aren’t you too young for your clan to be thinking about marriage?”_

She left not long after and he didn’t fail to notice that she never answered either of his questions. The rest of the conversation went on as usual and if it wasn’t for that unusually long pause, he wouldn’t have thought anything of it. How troublesome. It looks like he stumbled on a touchy subject. But what was it? Their clans? The courtship? Or was it him?


	3. Day 3: Omoi (Blanket Kick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Tell this story: "And it was that exact moment that the power came back on…"
> 
> Song Inspiration: Blanket Kick - BTS

“ _HEY! Get back here and open this door!_ ” Omoi was banging the closet door that locked behind them, but with the music and noise from the celebration, no one could hear him. Though it didn’t hurt to hope.

“ _I don’t think anyone can hear us.”_ Omoi went rigid as he realized who was stuck with him. He couldn’t see through the darkness, but his right hand was wrapped around the shoulder of a very petite body that could only belong to one person. Tsubaki Hikari. His face burned at their proximity before registering her words. She sounded disappointed that no one would let come to their rescue. Well, she probably didn’t want to be stuck in this closet with him. They were so close he could feel her heartbeat getting faster. Wait, what if she lodged a sexual harassment complaint to her kage, leading their villages to breaking their alliance, and causing the fifth shinobi war?! They had just allied to end the fourth!

He tried to subtly lean back to give her some space, only to smack his head against a shelf. “ _Ouch!”_ Rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, he felt his eyes start to tear from the pain. A small glowing hand pressed again his chest and the pain slowly ebbed away.

“ _Are you alright, Omoi-san? That sounded like a hard hit.”_ The green glow was just enough to illuminate their faces and Omoi was caught in the soft look in her eyes. She broke his gaze as she started feeling her way along the wall, “ _Don’t worry. I think I saw the light switch while I was relieving your pain.”_

Omoi wasn’t sure he heard her properly. Why did they need to turn on the light again? Wait. She is probably planning to retaliate against him for getting them into this situation. Did she know that Darui, Shi, and Karui locked them inside to get him to talk to her? Did she already know that he’s had a crush on her since their joint mission? Did she overhear them making fun of him for not saying a word around him despite being known as a chatterbox?! Was she disgusted by his unprofessional attitude despite being one of Kumo’s elite?! Will she refuse to work with Kumo shinobi, leading to rumors about the unprofessionalism of Kumo shinobi which will cause their village to suffer from a drop in missions?!

He started to hyperventilate when something soft touched the side of his mouth, almost like… a kiss?

And it was that exact moment that the power came back on, with Hikari standing in front of him with her usual mask covering the lower part of her face. It-It couldn’t have been her? Right? She was wearing a mask and the kiss felt soft, too soft to be the thick fabric. His left hand slowly touched the spot and for once, he wasn’t thinking about anything but the warm sensation.

The door opened and he could hear Hikari’s younger brothers outside. He hadn’t even realized that he was the only one in the closet until Darui wrapped his arm around his shoulder and guided him outside. What just happened?

* * *

Bonus Scene (Hikari’s POV):

Hikari was going to kill Sai and Shin. 

She felt their charkra the moment they used a seal to lock the closet door and knew they were working with Kumo to get her alone with Omoi. It had been a slip of her tongue when she admitted that the lollipop-loving shinobi was cute. She had wanted to get to know him better but was discouraged that he never said a word around her. He was very talkative with others so she wasn’t sure what to make of his silence.

Being stuck in the closet with Omoi had shown her a different side of him. He kept one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and the other against the shelf behind her, preventing her from bumping into anything. For once she was being the one protected and it felt, nice. She could still feel the warm from where he held her. Even though he was much taller than her, he never complained about the tight space and even tried to move back to give her more room.

She didn’t have to heal him when he bumped his head. They were shinobi. But she saw the opportunity to get closer to him and she took it. Even now she got shivers from the intensity in his eyes. She couldn’t help but find an excuse to shy away from his gaze. There was something else there, and for a moment she felt brave, pressing a short kiss where she could reach before she turned on the lights. The dazed and confused expression on his face was so adorable, she wished she had a camera to capture it.

It would’ve been easy to break out of the closet, knowing that her brothers were using the seals she taught them, but she wanted to see what would happen. Then Shin opened the door not long after Omoi’s charkra spiked.

She wasn’t too upset with the way things had panned out, but that didn’t mean that the conspirators would get away with butting in. At least now she knew Omoi didn’t hate her. Smiling to herself as she followed her terrified younger brothers, Hikari wondered if things between them would finally change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another challenge, another day! This one was fun to think about! I stopped watching Shippuden after Sasori's death so I never really got introduced to many characters, including Omoi! I had to do some research and thought his trait of overthinking would be super interesting for this scenario! 
> 
> I really struggled with the evolving thoughts that expounded small issues into life-shattering disasters, and this was greatly exaggerated for the sake of this fic. I definitely hope to properly explore his character again in the future and hopefully by then I can do him proper justice!! But I really tried my best this time ^^"


	4. Day 4: Deidara (Why You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a scene that starts with the line, “Darling, stop.” 
> 
> Song Inspiration: G-Dragon – Who You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had another idea for this prompt that was more humorous. The idea was that Deidara was trying to pummel Sasori for creating a puppet of Hikari, where Deidara caught him in some strange position or situation with the doll. It was cute and I was excited, but as soon as I heard "Who You" I knew I wanted to explore a different direction. 
> 
> This was a rough piece (no beta as always), and there are probably things that can refined further but I really like the emotion I was able to put in this piece. I've also found I like writing pieces based on songs so that's something I'm considering for the future after I finish with this challenge. 
> 
> I both love and hate this song. I think its so catchy and fun to bob to, but I can’t help but feel that the lyrics should be “Why You” instead of “Who You”. I think it makes way more sense but I’m not the song-making genius and still singing along so the jokes on me I guess.

“ _Darling, stop._ ”

Deidara paused mid-throw when Hikari came over to Itachi. He felt the fight go out of him knowing she was in his blast range. The two of them talked for a while and left together, she waved goodbye and he waved back before realizing what he was doing and dropped his arm. What was he doing?

He remembered when he was the one standing by her side. Thinking about the days where the two of them went off on their own to _their spot_. It was a cliff overlooking a rocky terrain and Deidara loved throwing explosions down as they watched from above. Sometimes the two of them would take to the skies on his clay birds and he’d have his explosions go off mid-air. He loved being able to hold her and watch the wonder in her eyes illuminated by the light from the explosion. She was the only one who understood.

Sometimes he went back to that cliff, but nothing was the same. His clay wasn’t different. His explosions weren’t different. But he didn’t feel that exhilaration he felt before, so _something_ was different.

_Baby I miss you, why do I keep thinking about you_   
_I can’t meet someone else, I don’t want to_   
_Whether I love you or hate you_   
_I can’t determine, everyday I’m still confused_

Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder, _why?_

After missions he would pop into a town, find a bar, and not long after there would be a woman on his arm, trying to tug him upstairs. He always pushed them off. Some of them would cling and play coy, batting their eyelashes to try to change his mind. All it took was a little pop in his hand and they would back away in fear.

He just wanted to drink. Alone. That’s what he wanted. To be able to be alone. To be free. He chose this. He wanted this.

_You keep showing up in front of me with your arms locked to his_   
_This isn’t right, are you kidding me?_   
_Uh why are you happy while I’m unfortunate_

The two of them were gross. He couldn’t walk anywhere in the base without seeing them. Wherever Hikari was, Itachi was never far behind. It got to the point where anyone looking for Itachi would just find her to get to him. The clay in his hand sparked in a small explosion.

It made him think of the time he first found out they were together. He had come back from a solo mission that lasted half a year; one he took to get away so he wouldn’t have to see her.

The two of them were sitting in the outdoor space and she was sitting in Itachi’s lap, wrapped in his Akatsuki cloak. She wasn’t wearing her usual mask, but her face was covered by Itachi’s and all anyone could see were her parted pink lips. He had been shocked to say the least. His feet were frozen, and all he could hear was his heart pounding while his mind was screaming, _when!_

His skin prickled when Itachi’s killing intent spiked, looking up to see the Mangekyo swirling in a silent threat. He swallowed deeply and dashed back inside towards his room and locked his door. He covered his face with his hands as he tried to calm down.

Later he would be angry that he ran away from _the Uchiha_. But later, he would realize that the sound he heard wasn’t just the anxiety of seeing the Mangekyo, there was also the cracking of his heart.

_Baby I just want you back_   
_I want you back I want you back_   
_Baby I know it’s too late it_   
_Just too late it’s just too late_

Later he would see them again. They would be eating together with some of the other members and from their expressions, he would know that this wasn’t something new.

From the look in her eyes ( _that used to look at him that way)_ , the way she leaned on him ( _like she used to trust him),_ the names she called him ( _she never gave him a pet name),_ the jokes from the other members ( _why didn’t they ever do that with them)_.

Each day passed by in a daze and each encounter numbed him to the pulsing sensation in his chest.

_I pray for fight, pray for a break-up_   
_Every neighborhoods every streets_   
_I visit and tell people that you two aren’t doing well_

Each day was a shock to him. He hadn’t thought Uchiha would stick around. In fact, he had expected for it to blow up ( _preferably in Uchiha’s face)._ He’d even made a bet with Kakuzu about how long the two would last and lost right away when he found out they’d been going strong for two months.

Two months became four, and four months became eight. Eventually he’d had to stop making bets with Kakuzu and take on more missions.

It wasn’t Hikari. He just figured that Uchiha was messing around. Ignoring the fact that the Uchiha seemed to be one following her around… And constantly holding her… And looking at her as if she was what he had been looking for his entire life…

_So lame and loser-ish, I’ve always been a loser_   
_I will treat you better, will you meet me?_   
_I won’t bother you, will you please come back to me?_

Here he was. In front of her door. While Itachi was away with Kisame for a mission. About to knock like the loser he was.

The door opened.

_Will you please choose me again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has prompts or characters you'd like to see, you can leave them below in the comments or on my Tumblr (Little-Ki). Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> Day 4 done!


	5. Day 5: Hoshigaki Kisame (Nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a scene that happens right after a tragedy. Don't mention the tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5 COMPLETE I WAS ALMOST LATE. I didn't have any song inspiration this time, I just couldn't find the right one but I still enjoyed thinking through this piece. (Just a little bit sad I couldn't reach my word count goal but this came out pretty much the way I wanted it to). 
> 
> I'm feel pretty emotionally drained after writing this piece so I might edit this later. Still, I hope you enjoy this piece. :)

Kisame washed his hands again, and again, and again. He was a shinobi. A cold-blooded killer. An assassin for hire. He’d taken the lives of countless shinobi, but somehow, his hands had never been this stained with blood (and they’ve never felt this heavy). No matter how many times he tried to wash them, they would never be clean. Not even in his dreams.

He was fine.

Everyone was staring at him. More than they usually would. He was a big blue guy, he was used to the stares, the whispers, the glances. But these came from the rest of the Akatsuki. Hidan and Kakuzu would be in the middle of a fight but go quiet when he came in the room. Even Deidara and Sasori kept their arguments to whispers around him, and Zetsu popped in more frequently. When he asked Itachi, he only said that they were being careful, but he wouldn’t say about what.

He was fine!

Missions weren’t any different. Accept, travel, watch, kill, and return. Accept, travel, watch, kill, and return. Sometimes they mixed things up a bit; accept, travel, kill, and return. He wasn’t complaining. It was steady income, got food, board, and like-minded peers. He welcomed the routine (it kept his thoughts from straying).

HE WAS FINE!

Food was the same. What could he say? Shrimp was shrimp, and crab was crab. He woke up, ate breakfast, had lunch, then munched on dinner. Itachi used to stop in tea houses after missions, but lately he would just grab some dango and tea for the road. It didn’t bother him. He wasn’t bothered that Itachi only ordered two cups now, it just looked weird to have an even number on the table.

It was fine. Really.

Kisame started spending more time in the water. Showers, baths, lakes, rivers, anywhere that he could immerse himself and be surrounded by his element. He had to keep his eyes closed, otherwise he would see a form in front of him. He could never do anything when he saw it, couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, (and that’s what he hated about it). Sometimes he found himself lingering under waterfalls. The pressure and spray reminded him that he was still here, that this was real (but that didn’t mean much).

He wasn’t okay.

Most people looked forward to going to bed. Sleep meant rest, recharging, and refuge from the rest of the world. What did it mean when even your bed became a battle ground? What did it mean when your dreams weren’t any different than your reality (what if they were the same)? Unlike others, Kisame knew his red eye demons were very much real.

He wasn’t okay…


	6. Day 6: Baki (Goodbye Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Go to your nearest book. Turn to page 51. Find the first line of the last paragraph on the page. Use that line to start your scene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collection of the Most Beautiful Poems  
> By: Xu Zhimo
> 
> Page 51: 悄悄的我走了 (Quietly quietly I am leaving)
> 
> Song Inspiration: Goodbye Summer - F(x) feat. D.O. 
> 
> WHY SO MUCH ANGST ASDKASKD. Some people might recognize this passage. For those that don’t, Xu Zhimo is one of China’s most famous poets and these passages are from his poem “Second Farewell to Cambridge”.
> 
> I actually used the first passage to start this piece because it starts with the same line as the last paragraph so it’s still valid!! But yes!! Here!! More angst!!

_Quietly, quietly I am leaving  
Just as quietly as I came  
Gently, I wave goodbye  
To the clouds in the western sky_

They knew that it was going to end.

No matter how many moments they spent together, the memories they made, or the sweet murmurs into each others’ ears; _this_ had an expiration date.

* * *

Hikari had been personally asked by Elder’s Chiyo and Ebizo to help with the sealing of the Ichibi. She was infuriated that they wanted to take the risk and ignored their messages until Karura personally asked for her assistance. Hikari sent lengthy letters that detailed the risks and complications that could occur, but realized they were adamant and would continue regardless of her answer. After making arrangements with her team she packed up her notes, supplies, and emergency supplies, and made her way to Suna. Everyone had been waiting for her at the entrance and she calmly greeted Temari, Kankuro, and Sasori, and ignored everyone else. It was petty but she was irritated, the sun was blazing, and the disbelieving stares from her assigned escort only served to further irritate her.

* * *

Baki’s first impression of their special guest wasn’t… great. He’d long heard rumors of her feats on the front lines, where she only healed children that were forced onto the battlefield and could grant the almost-dead a new life. She had saved two of Suna’s most revered puppeteers and was especially trusted by the Kazekage’s wife after rescuing their eldest that had been kidnapped by rogues. But it wasn’t until the Land of Grass tried to abduct her team that she earned the moniker, The Grim Reaper’s Wife. Grass now ran as a matriarchal country which infuriated their former patriarchal leaders to constantly cough up blood. With the tales of her exploits he hadn’t expected her to be a 4’11” _child._

* * *

Hikari spent the first couple of months in the Kazekage’s residence, alternating between conducting check ups on Karura and Gaara, playing with Temari and Kankuro, and discussing the sealing with Ebizo and Chiyo. Initially, the Kazekage had tried to hover wherever she went and often demanded her to explain every action. She encased him in a block of ice after tolerating his behavior for two weeks, leaving him unable to move or speak, only able to watch and listen. Her escort had always remained a quiet shadow at her side until she moved against the Kazekage, only to find his feet stuck to the ground and encased in ice. He’d sent wind blades her way, which she blocked with a transparent wall of ice. She could still clearly remember the sheer shock in his eyes (and despite her initial disbelief, the flare of respect that had begun to burn).

* * *

Baki had wondered if the rumors were exaggerated until he saw her utilize her ice release without moving a muscle, the sheer control she had over her element choked the anger he felt when she trapped the Kazekage in ice. Elder Chiyo and Elder Ebizo had enjoyed that immensely and constantly utilized it as a threat when they felt that Rasa was going overboard. The memory of the sheer power in her eyes still left him breathless when he remembered it (especially at night). From there he begun watching her even more closely than before. He started to notice that she entertained the children by eating through her masks, and how she easily became sun burned but still refused to remove her mask. The more he thought about her mask, the more curious he became about what was underneath.

* * *

Hikari had noticed the change in her escort. It was clear in the beginning that he was only doing it out of obligation, always keeping at a distance but still mindful about her privacy. Nowadays he had been more proactive, interacting more with the children, asking questions as she worked and had even offered to show her around Suna. He remained professional and polite and if not for the blaze in his eyes, she would have thought nothing more about it. What she didn’t understand was why it bothered her so much.

* * *

Baki made sure they spent more time together, showing her their markets, academy, and training grounds. He watched her take her time at each location purchasing local trinkets, speaking with the children, and even showed him personally why some swore that her presence on the field meant your time was up. One day, after a particularly brutal match, they were sitting in a cave on the training ground to cool off. He was sitting against the wall with her sitting in front of him and her hands pressed against his chest. Others had mentioned how soothing her healing charkra felt, and despite how often they had been in this position lately, he still had to avert his eyes from her form. This cave had become their favorite and he began to dream of this moment, with the green glow of her hands illuminating her eyes and the beam of the sun that seeped through the ceiling giving her the halo she deserved (she was his angel). 

* * *

Hikari had kept her cool. She genuinely enjoyed her time with Baki, who was knowledgeable and polite and found herself looking forward to their discussions. He often told her stories passed down from their people and she found his frank but kind nature refreshing. After months together they had integrated into each others routine, until one day he didn’t show up outside her door for breakfast. She knew he had a mission the day before, but he always made it a point to come by for breakfast the day after he returned. A chill went down her spine when Chiyo came by that night to bring her to the hospital, her heart dropped when she saw his still form on the operating bed.

* * *

Baki woke up once during the operation and thought he was dead until he saw her standing at his side. He closed his eyes despite the pain, knowing that he would be fine if she was there (she would hit him when he tells her this later). The second time he woke up, she was sleeping with her arms resting on his bed and the moment his hand touched her head she got up in shock and instantly started checking him over. She kept her head down until he gently pulled her into his arms and felt her tears fall onto his chest. He hugged her tightly against his beating heart as she trembled from the freight (she never told him they lost him once on the table). The third time he woke up, she was still asleep in his arms but her mask was no longer on her face; he pressed a kiss onto her temple and tucked her impossibly close, not able to form words for how he felt.

* * *

Hikari stared at the family in front of her. The sealing was done. It was over. After spending 8 months in Suna, her job was done. She had checked the mother and son vigorously and had trained medics to watch over their condition with the promise that they could consult her through letters as needed. There was just one thing left for her to do.

* * *

They spent their first and last night together.

It had been beautiful, passionate, and tender, lasting until the sun began to peek through the horizon. By sunrise, only a note remained beside Baki. 

_Quietly, quietly I am leaving  
Just as quietly as I came  
Careful not to brush away with my sleeve  
The faintest wisp of a cloud_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried playing with a lot of things in this piece, and before you blame Hikari let! Me! Explain!
> 
> Hikari's status is neutral and she is very well known as THE Healer that doesn't align herself with any village. If she entered a relationship with Baki, not only would that be considered her "aligned" with Suna, and other villages may not be very accepting or feel threatened by that.
> 
> With Gaara just being born and still not knowing how to work with the Ichibi, Suna would be very vulnerable to sneak attacks or ambushes, and basically any attacks. So BOTH parties are aware their relationship wouldn't work (at this moment).


	7. Day 7: Shiranui Genma (Fruity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story that starts with a word you picked out of a dictionary at random.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Chockablock (extremely full; crowded; jammed: a room chockablock with furniture and plants)
> 
> Song Inspiration: Fruity - Hyolyn feat. Kisum
> 
> Apologies in advance for my subpar drunk slurring ^^"
> 
> Hi, my favorite thing in the world is writing smooth playboy becoming flustered mess because of adorable person :)

Chockablocked. As soon as he walked into the club that was the first word that came into mind, seeing how it was chock full of people. The word of the day calendar Hayate gave him was finally paying off.

Speaking of Hayate, Genma suspected that the only reason he was dragged here was to take his best friend home once he became completely drunk. He’d had another fight with Yuugao and decided to have a night at the club with the guys. From the table they had commandeered he could see Hayate being egged into drinks by Aoba, while Raido tried to stop them from climbing on top of the bar.

Normally, he would be right there with them downing drinks and having a good time watching the chaos, but he’d just gotten back from a month-long escort mission to Sand. That meant 30 days of traveling on foot through sand, sun, sandstorms, and more sand. If the pay hadn’t been A-Ranked, he wouldn’t have taken on the C-Ranked mission. He’d only had time to take off his mission pack before Hayate barreled into his apartment and dragged him here. 

* * *

A bright, airier song started playing which was an interesting change from the usual mix they played. There was a bit of commotion and noise on the dance floor, so he turned to see what was going on, and _oh._

Moving on the dance floor was a petite woman in the middle of a dance battle. She had long black hair tied in a high ponytail, that swayed in time with each move of her hips. While the lights on the floor made it hard to see the color of her eyes, Genma could very clearly see her pale pink lips that were much too sweet for the way she was currently waving her body – and _oh wow_ , did she just drop into the splits and get up in one movement. He couldn’t help but swallow seeing the look she gave her opponent over her shoulder.

He’d met many kunoichi and they always knew the best ways to use their allure, but somehow, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from this woman. She didn’t come out again, staying at the sidelines to cheer on her team, and every movement she made followed the rhythm of the song. He didn’t know how long he’d been watching until everyone started clapping ( _dear god, her smile)._

She was a tiny thing but her black off-shoulder top and matching high-waisted shorts, clung to her svelte form, and paired with high-heeled ankle boots showed off her legs that went on for miles. He was broken from his stupor when Aoba smacked him in the back.

“Hey! Why aren’t you joining us?” Genma couldn’t respond, watching her dance with her friends in a daze. They danced around her protectively and he could see guys and girls alike trying to move closer to the group, only to be pushed aside. One guy decided to be brave ( _more like stupid)_ and reached into the circle to grab onto her arm.

In a flash, Genma was there gripping the idiot’s arm, “I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” The other guy wasn’t bad looking, tall, dark haired with dark eyes to match, he looked built with lean muscle but was clearly a civilian with the way his eyes panicked. Once the idiot stumbled off, Genma turned back to apologize for meddling only to be dumbstruck seeing her dark blue eyes look up at him. “I-I-I uh,” he stuttered like a fool before stiffly nodding and walking away.

 _What_ was that! What _was_ that! What was _that!_ He was a grown man struck dumb because of the most beautiful set of eyes he’d ever seen, even thinking back now he felt like he was looking at the night sky. God, maybe he was the idiot.

He avoided his previous spot at the table where Aoba and Hayate were staring at him like he’d grown an extra head – and was that Raido hunched over the table in laughter? God, he wasn’t going back there.

Going towards the bar, he wanted to order a drink but knowing he’d have to lug his three friends home later, he opted for an iced tea instead. At his side, a soft voice chimed in, “Actually, could you make that two iced teas, please.” His head turned so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash.

Standing there was the petite fairy of his dreams ( _and what glorious dreams they will be)_ , smiling at him and speaking – oh, she was actually saying something.

“Thank you for earlier.” _Oh god._ Even her voice was adorable, and he was even more confused now, _how old was she?!_

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I wasn’t trying to be nosy but he’s a regular here and known to be pushy,” he sheepishly rubbed his head with one hand.

“It’s alright, let me pay for your drink,” she said with a smile, looking up at him shyly through her eyelashes.

Was she _flirting_ with _him?!_ There was only so much he could take and watching her eyelashes flutter against those blue eyes made it hard for him to breathe. “Uh sure! What happened to your friends?” Internally he was panicking, trying to figure out how to ask for her age without sounding like a creep.

“Oh, they’re still dancing. I can’t keep up with them sometimes,” she laughed.

One of her friends came over and slung an arm over both of their shoulders and slurred, “Sshe’s Hikari and sshes ssingleeeeee!!!!” She turned towards Genma and he tried not to grimace at the strong smell of alcohol in her breath. Cupping her hand to cover her mouth as if she was planning to whisper, she loudly remarked, “Dooooonnn’tt worrrrryyyyy! Sshe’s tiny! And frickin adorableeeeeee! But sshe’sss actuallyyyyy 25 this yearrrrrrrrrr!” Winking in his direction she bounced off back to the dance floor and welcomed by the cheers of the crowd.

Hikari covered her face with one hand and he could see her face flush with embarrassment, “I’m so sorry. She’s mostly harmless.”

Genma swallowed and felt the last shred of doubt fade away, extending a hand he asked, “Do you want to dance together?”

She looked at him through her hands before placing her hand in his, “I’d love to.”

* * *

The two danced for hours, and when he woke up the next morning with her in his arms, he kissed her shoulder, hugging her even tighter when she sighed in contentment.

Next time they went out, he’d buy Hayate all the drinks he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I will write more details.... Someday... (>////<)


	8. Day 8: Hatake Kakashi (Answer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a scene using the line “Wait, these codes aren’t right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Answer - Ateez
> 
> Spy AU! Modern AU! 
> 
> I actually found the song after I wrote the piece, but it fits so well I wanted to include it!

A breeze blows the curtains of an open window.

It’s a cold, quiet night. The wind blows into the room, rustling the pages on top of the desk. There’s a light scratching noise coming from the floor. The sound gets louder, the scratching turning into grinding until there's a pop from the floor and a tile is pushed up and soundlessly moved to the side.

A black silhouette slowly climbs up through the hole and takes a spray from their pocket to expose the laser security in the room. They begin nimbly ducking, weaving, and bending around the lasers until they reach the table. Slightly pulling down their mask, they breathe onto the fingerprint scanner on the table, revealing the owner’s fingerprint and deactivating the security system.

Another, much larger silhouette also crawls out of the hole and briskly moves toward the desk, muttering quietly into his headset, “I can’t believe that worked.” His partner rolls her eyes as she continues trying to gain access into the system. He leans over and whistles when the information comes up on the screen, “That’s a lot of weapons for a humanitarian mission.”

She smacks his shoulder with one hand while still typing with the other, “Stop that. We’re just here to copy what we need, then we’re out of here.”

“I’m not doing anything though?” He says quietly with an eyebrow raised towards her in defiance.

“Exactly. So, stop your yammering and let me do my job,” she mutters. Her hands begin to move faster along the keyboard as more windows pop up on the screen. Kakashi places one hand on her waist and feels her stiffen before she continues typing rapidly to keep up with the system, “ _What_ are you doing?”

He shrugs and pulls her closer to him, “I figured if you were going to get mad at me anyways, I would give you something to yell about,” he leans closer until she could feel his breathe by her ear even with his mask on, “Though I’d prefer using a different way to make you _scream.”_

The hairs on her nape stood on their ends and she finished up the last set of codes before pushing his head away with both hands and hissed, “Cut that out! In case you forgot! We’re on a time crunch!” She put both hands on her hips, and to Kakashi she looked like a kitten trying to threaten you with their little claws. He wasn’t a cat person, but she was gorgeous when she got riled up.

He put both his hands up in surrender as she huffed and turned back to watch the files copy. While she did that, he started looking around the room and noticed a painting that was slightly tilted. Furrowing his brows, he pulled out his phone to look at the picture and diagram they were given of the study and was back by Hikari’s side in an instant.

She looked at up him wide-eyed and said disbelievingly, “Wait, these codes aren’t right.”

He pulled her towards his chest and murmured, “Yeah, somethings wrong. The room is different than what we were given.”

Hikari leaned towards him and reached into his vest pocket to grab the decoder, “The files are useless. It looks fine on the surface, but once we take it back to headquarters it’ll hack into the base. If I hadn’t tried decoding parts of the info by hand, we would’ve introduced a virus into the mainframe.”

Kakashi hugged her tightly to him, “We were set up.”

She gripped his vest with her hand, “What do we do?”

He looked at the decoder in her palm, “What are the chances that thing is recording us right now?”

Hikari gripped the device tighter, “100%. I’m covering the audio mic, but it probably allows them access to watch us through the video camera’s in this room.”

Kakashi snorted into her hair, “So much for deactivating the security system,” she elbowed him in the gut in retaliation.

The two savored each others presence for a few moments before Hikari spoke up, “We only have five more minutes before they blow this place up.”

Kakashi turned her towards him and cupped her face in his hands, “Then I guess we’ll just have to make the most of it,” before covering her lips with his. She didn’t know when he pulled down both of their masks, but at this point she couldn’t bother to care as she dropped the decoder on the floor to slide both hands into his hair. The decoder slid underneath the desk, recording the muted sounds.

The kiss felt like a blaze, burning into her as he used his arms to mold her to him. His tongue probed the seam of her lips, and she gladly opened for him as their tongues danced together. The two broke apart for a moment to take a breath, before Kakashi took the chance to pull her back into another kiss. He nipped and sucked, and while she was no shrinking violet, this time she let him dictate the pace.

They pulled apart at the one-minute warning in their headsets, and Kakashi pressed his forehead against hers, but kept their bodies pressed against each other. The only thing the two could see at the moment was their own reflection in their eyes, when the room detonates.

There’s nothing but black smoke and rubble in the once pristine study, and no silhouettes to be found in the room. Sirens sound in the distance as the smog flows out of the window that was blown apart by the blast.

* * *

“And _, cut!_ Great job everyone! That’s a wrap!”

Hikari and Kakashi are standing with the rest of the crew, watching the room blow up on screen. The two have their assistants touching up their make up, with her’s fretting over her swollen lips.

“You went too far you know. We still have scenes scheduled.”

Kakashi turned to see Hikari glaring at him, his eyes focusing on her pout, his eyes darkening at the memory, “ _Mah_ , I got into character. Isn’t that what it means to be an actor?”

“The scene called for one kiss and a heartfelt love confession of repressed feelings,” she thanked her assistant and sent her off with a smile and a wave.

He shrugged again and she hated how nonchalant he seemed, “The two clearly have crazy chemistry and I think we still pulled off the sentiment well, don’t you?”

She looked at him over her shoulder with a raised brow and teased, “What, did you fall for me while filming Kakashi? We’re professionals, aren’t we?”

Kakashi didn’t say a word. His gaze burned her, reminding her of the moment he pulled her into the kiss. He’d looked at her like this then too, like he’d been a dying man who’d just found the oasis to quench his thirst. She tried not to tremble but wasn’t able to meet his gaze, stuttering out an excuse she ran off to get ready for the next scene.

Kakashi touched his thumb to his mouth and smirked. You can run kitten, but I’ll find _you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actor AU! ;) 
> 
> I actually planned to end the scene without the "twist", but I felt that Kakashi's last thought was a much stronger ending.


	9. Day 9: Uchiha Madara (Sleepless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Use this in a scene: All I heard was “I swear it will be funny…” and then we were in jail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Sleepless – J.zen
> 
> Warning! There is mentions of drinking, but the relationship is very consensual! Also, language. I never write swears. I should've just let Genma swear in his chapter :p 
> 
> I can't believe I had to change the rating of this fic... For Madara... I don't think it was very... Steamy? But just in case. 
> 
> This was also written completely possessed and I actually don't know where this since it's not one of my kinks, but I guess this is how I see Madara!

Madara walked into the police station and was greeted by the few policemen on the night shift with awe and respect, until they realized who he came for. While they remained polite, Madara could see the strain in their haunted eyes. Once they escorted him to the area with the cells, he understood why.

Even from the entrance he could hear Naruto’s _horrible_ singing. Normally, his nephew or Sakura would’ve shut him up by now, but he wasn’t here for _them_.

As he got closer to the cell his ears pricked at the sound of hysterical giggles that sounded very familiar. He quickened his pace and when he reached his destination, he gripped the bars rigidly at the sight in front of him.

His nephew was completely flushed and lying on one of the beds with an arm covering his face, muttering about something he couldn’t care less about. Sakura was holding Naruto in a half-nelson on the floor, which explained why the singing had stopped. But his gaze was solely focused on his little bunny, sitting on a different bed giggling her head off. He’d _never_ seen her like this. She turned her head and _fuck_ , the way her entire face lit up at the sight of him was _adorable._

“Madara~” She reached out both of her arms, expecting him to pick her up. Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise, but once the cell door was opened, he indulged and pulled her into a hug. As she snuggled sweetly into his chest, he looked her over for any injuries ( _if he found anything out of place, his nephew and friends would pay)._ Aside from some smudged lipstick she seemed fine.

He sat down in a chair provided for him and kept his bunny in his lap, letting her play with the lapels of his trench coat, and turned towards the trio of troublemakers. “ _Well_?”

Naruto pushed Sakura in front of him, trying to shrink his bulky form behind her, while his nephew feigned sleep facing the cell wall, his twitching giving him away. Madara kept his gaze even, waiting for them to surrender.

Eventually, Sakura was the one to break the silence, after elbowing Naruto in the face for constantly pushing her. “Er, it’s like this Uncle. It was for a good cause, really.” 

Madara was an intimidating man. As the leader of the Uchiha clan and their prominence in the nation’s security, combined with his own personal achievements on the field and in the business world; very few dared to cross him. With his immaculate suit, wild hair, and cold eyes, it’s no wonder that men and women alike were willing to give anything to be with him. But to see him sitting in a jail cell, with their bubbly best friend in his lap, burrowing her head in his neck, would cause his allies and enemies alike to foam at the mouth. Was this really the same man that ruled with an iron fist (and rumored to have a hand in the underworld)?

“A Lawyer, a surgeon, and an activist; and yet you bunch couldn’t stay out of trouble?” Sakura didn’t know how to retort, her fury at the boys continued bubbling up inside.

Hikari yawned and stretched her arms in the air, “Madara, I’m tired. Can we go home yet?”

Madara stood up at once, effortlessly holding her in a princess carry, and walked out of the cell without a second glance. Sakura shook herself out of her stupor and called out, “W-wait Uncle! What about us?”

The policeman that escorted him to the cell piped in, “He paid for your bail, but we were instructed to keep you overnight, “as punishment”, he emphasized the air quotes with his hands.

Sakura turned towards the boys and cracked her knuckles threateningly, “You idiots! This is all your fault! When he finds out what happened, don’t expect me to come save your sorry asses!”

Naruto paled and began begging Sakura with teary eyes not to leave him alone to face that monster, and while Sasuke never moved from his position facing the wall, his form shook as he cried silent tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madara was trying to deal with a very clingy and touchy bunny. She had been good until they got into the car, where she started playing with the buttons on his shirt. When he tried to stop her, she looked up with big watery eyes that asked why he didn’t love her.

He leaned down to press soft kisses against her mouth in apologies (and assurances), and she responded enthusiastically, her tongue running along the seam of his mouth and nipping his bottom lip lightly. Madara took the chance to dive into an intense kiss, releasing the pent-up frustration he’d accumulated when she had been toying with his jacket and shirt in the cell. She brought her arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer as her tongue happily entangled with his. When he finally pulled away, she whined, trying to chase his mouth. He continued pressed chaste kisses all over her face, struggling to calm down; he would never let anyone else be privy to _his bunny_.

He pressed his face into her hair, taking deep breaths; when he finally looked down again, she was pouting. Pressing a sweet kiss to her temple in apology he asked, “What happened bunny? Didn’t we have plans to meet tonight?”

Her eyes widened in shock before she moved her legs to straddle his body, and complained cloyingly sweet, “I was waiting for you at home, when they came and kidnapped me,” she pouted and tilted her head down, “We were sitting in the car and all I heard was “I swear it’ll be funny”, then I don’t remember much. I’m sorry, Madara.” He internally combusted, literally feeling himself burst into flames, realizing that his earlier thought had been accurate. His sweet bunny was drunk.

The alcohol had been very faint in her kiss (she probably only had a sip), but evidently his bunny had a _very_ low tolerance. It seemed she was a clingy and affectionate drunk. Thinking back to how _Sasuke_ and _Naruto_ had tried to hide from him in the cell… Well, he didn’t like where this was going.

He was pulled out of his thoughts (he’d been crafting very _vivid_ images of the indescribable pain they would undergo), as he felt alternating light kisses and nips, slowly climbing his neck towards his face. “Madara~ Don’t be mad~ I’m sorry~” _Fuck._

He squeezed her thighs, “Hm, you’ve been a bad girl, bunny.”

She blinked her eyes innocently, leaning in to pander to him, “It’s not my fault though. They made me,” she pouted again, making her swollen lips even more prominent. Madara tried to burn the image into his brain ( _wondering if he could convince her to let him take a picture_ ), to see her looking up at him through her lashes with teary eyes, flushed cheeks, and just-kissed lips; _fuck,_ was the drive home always this long?

He moved one arm around her waist, pinning her to completely lay against his chest and used his other hand to lift her chin up, “I don’t know, bunny. You caused a lot of trouble today.” Stroking her cheek with the same hand, he continued, “I was in a meeting when the station called (actually he’d pushed that off on Izuna, wanting to be home early, only to find that his bunny wasn’t waiting at home like she promised).”

His finger slid down her neck and his thumb stroked her pulse point, “The bail was expensive… and, traffic was _terrible_.” The car stopped. He leaned in and lightly blew on her ear, and she _whimpered._

His eyes darkened until they were almost pitch black and murmured, “And bad girls need to be _punished_ , bunny.”

* * *

The next day, Sakura was allowed out of the cell, but the policeman stopped Naruto and Sasuke from leaving. “Hey! What’s going on!” Naruto cried as he shook the bars.

The detective looked up and snorted, “Miss Haruno is clear to leave, but you two should get comfortable. You’ll be here for a while.” He left the area with Sakura, who sneered at the boys before following him out.

Sasuke smacked his head against the bars and growled, “This is all your fault, dobe!”

“Me?!” Naruto protested, “You were the one who brought the booze!”

“You were the one who gave it to her!” The two started fighting and rolling on the ground, throwing punches. The guard on duty ignored the duo, continuing to watch the news discuss the break last night at Sea World.

* * *

At the same time, Madara had propped himself up on one arm, enjoying the view. He took in her form, filling in the parts covered by the blanket with his memories. Last night had been _amazing_. His bunny would never stop surprising him.

He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, having trouble pulling back at the soft sigh she let out, snuggling closer to his warmth. He secured her to his frame, pressing another kiss on one of the darker marks on her back.

He’d never asked why his bunny didn’t drink, but now he might see if he could convince her otherwise in the future. Only with him, _of course._

They said that alcohol revealed one’s truest desires, and he _liked it very much._ But he would _obliterate_ anyone else if they ever saw this side of her.

As for the two idiots that thought they could hide from him, he would deal with them later. Right now, he wanted to _thoroughly_ explore this side of his bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave who has what job up to you, but Sakura is a world-reknown surgeon that unfortunately grew up with Naruto and Sasuke so they keep getting her involved in their messes :)
> 
> Hikari is 26-28, the same with the rest of Team 7.
> 
> Madara is an uncle.


	10. Day 10: Uchiha Itachi (Chilly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a scene where your Antagonist stumbles upon someone from their past. Someone they tried to forget. How has time changed them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: Liang Liang Song - Yang Zongwei & Zhang Bichen

Itachi had just finished a solo mission in Water and took his time on the way back, knowing he was due for his own break after taking a job nobody else wanted. For once, he had time to handle his own matters.

His first stop had been to check on Sasuke (of course), and he was satisfied seeing him get stronger with his team. It was peculiar that he was paired with the Hyuuga heiress and Akamichi heir, but the three made a good combination with their balance in combat styles.

The next stop he made was in the neutral lands between Fire, Wind, and Ame. He hid in the tree tops next to a quiet cottage. From the windows he could see the simple homey décor, and _his_ love making lunch.

Itachi remained in the tree for hours watching her move through her routine, imprinting each moment in his mind. She must have taken the day off if she’s at home. Which mildly surprised him, knowing how seriously she took her responsibilities. That part of her hadn’t changed.

He thought back to the first time he had found her again.

* * *

He’d been four when his family and village sent him to the battlefield.

His mother had been crying when she sent him off at the village gate, and he remembered his father’s solemn look. He promised to come home.

There had been an ambush from Iwa, a traitor had given them the information about new recruits being sent out on the field. They had planned to take out the young group to strike a blow to Konoha’s morale, and to make their point clear, they sent their bomb squad.

Itachi could still remember the scene clearly. The smoke in the air, the scorch marks on the earth, and the screams coming from those hit by the blasts. Everything had descended into chaos, then _she_ arrived.

_She_ barelled onto the battlefield in a literal tornado of water, simultaneously picking up the injured and putting out the fires caused from the bombs. His heart had been pounding in his chest, and his soul was screaming _she’s here._

* * *

He didn’t see her again until years later.

He wasn’t one of the many wounded ( _a fact he looked back on in regret)_ and hadn’t been able to encounter her again during the war. But now he knew, _she was here._

It had been his first mission as a black op and while it had been a success, there was a teammate ( _Cat_ ) that took a slash from a very sharp katana. With one look, their captain Dog knew that there were few medics in the village that could fully reattach Cat’s arm without issues in the future and made the decision to make a stop before heading back to the village. Under Dog’s lead they arrived at a cave entrance guarded by two young men with their lower faces covered by a mask, resembling Dog’s in his everyday life.

Once they had been granted entrance ( _and had a genjutsu placed over their appearances)_ , Itachi _felt_ her charkra before she appeared in front of them.

Her hands were already glowing green as she scanned Dog while he explained their situation ( _when had they met?),_ before she pulled Cat (and his arm) into a room.

As she walked past him, they made eye contact, her eyes widening in surprise before she refocused on Cat.

It had only taken a few hours before they were on their way back to Konoha.

He clenched his hands, trembling in excitement. _She remembered._

* * *

Their next encounter had been less pleasant.

At this point he had realized that the two had been born onto different sides. _Again._

As he got older, he found that she knew many of the people around him. Dog ( _rescued his team from a rockslide),_ Sasuke ( _introduced him to his best friends and other clan heirs),_ and even Shisui ( _actually, he grateful she was able to get him away from Elder Danzo’s clutches)._

But she refused to show up in front of _him._

He had initially resolved to let her go. Their parting had been painful, excruciating and he had resigned himself to move forward and forget. Izumi had reminded him of _her_ , but she would never be _her._ He didn’t deserve to be with _her._

But when he found out that she was _here_ , that she _remembered,_ his mind had exploded in thoughts, desires, and _memories_ that he’d tried so hard to push away.

Whenever he took on solo missions, he always stopped by her home to receive treatment ( _he learned after the first time he led a team, that she would always heal his teammates no matter how injured he was)._ If he stopped by on his own, she would at least diagnose him, but she never touched him. _Never._

He took a chance one day and took a fatal blow to his heart, just outside her home. In seconds she was by his side, pressing on his wound and pumping healing charkra into his system. He remembered smiling and telling her something, but she glared at him with so much venom in her eyes that he realized, _she remembered everything._

He’d woken up hours later. _Alone._

* * *

That’s when he started watching her from the treetops. She knew he was here, but there was no way, short of killing him, that would make him leave.

He’d hoped that this place would let them forget.

He’d hoped that this time they would have started over.

He’d hoped this this life they would be together.

But her last words rang deep in his soul, “ _If there is another life, I hope we won’t meet again.”_

But she was here, she remembered, and so he would wait.

_Wait until she was willing to be with him again._

(落花有意，流水无情)


End file.
